


Never Knew Daylight Could Be So Violent

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempted Murder, Gen, Jealousy, Obsession, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine can't bear to see herself in the light, so she will drag Elena down into the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew Daylight Could Be So Violent

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-canon AU without daylight rings for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/521023.html?thread=75450943#t75450943) on Comment Fic.

Katherine looked at the line of photographs. The idea that a scrap of film, some light and some chemicals could capture a moment forever, she hated it. She ran her finger along a picture frame, glaring at the smiles, the glowing skin, the eyes sparkling, reflecting back the brightness. Her body, basking in the sunlight. Only it wasn’t her. She hadn’t felt the warmth of the sun for centuries, she couldn’t remember if her eyes had ever squinted, crinkled up like that in the light. She couldn’t remember if her skin tanned or burned, if the Bulgarian sun was as intense as the American one. She had never even seen herself in the daylight before and she never would. But this girl, this copy of her bathed in sunlight, so happy, would live forever. Just like she would live forever in the darkness. It stung like a slap in the face.

Katherine picked up the delicate frame and threw it against the wall, watching the glass shatter even if Elena’s smile stayed frozen in place. This girl had everything she was denied. A family. A lover. A life of freedom in the light. And Katherine would take it all. She would drag Elena down into the depths, shut the light off and leave her in the dark.

Katherine closed the door behind her, leaving shattered glass and an empty frame behind her. Walking into the night, clutching the crumpled photo, she made her way to the bridge. The glare of headlights the brightest thing she was likely to ever see as a lonely car swerved away from her, breaking through the barriers of the bridge. She didn’t blink as she watched, completely numb, leaning against the broken shards of white oak as the car sank, the same lights illuminating the water. Leaning over the edge, she dropped the photo down into the water, watching as the smile on her lips, the light in her eyes disappeared out of sight. Perhaps in the morning she would follow her down, she hadn’t decided yet. For now, the glow of headlights under the water was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
